1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to gel drying arrangements and more specifically it relates to an improved apparatus for drying gel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous gel drying arrangements have been provided in prior art that are adapted to non-uniformly dry gel such that it takes a relatively long period of time for complete drying of the gel. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.